Room for Triangles
by Fred Weasley's gf
Summary: Alternate scene to Chapter 7 of Draco Veritas by Cassandra Claire...Draco overhears a conversation between Ginny & Seamus.


Title: Room for Triangles Author: Liv  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters. Cassandra Claire owns Draco Veritas.  
  
Notes: This takes place in the middle of the conversation Ginny and Seamus have in Chapter 7 of Draco Veritas. This is a totally and completely separate scene from the rest of the chapter and from my previous alternate scene fic. No one has told me that I can't write fanfiction for other fanfiction, so I'll keep doing it! I did have to use a small amount of dialogue from the actual chapter for it to make sense. Dedication: Laura (Cho is Evil), one of my best friends, fellow Draco Lover, Draco/Ginny shipper, Foreign Clone stalker and Tom Felton's future wife! I was inspired to finally finish this fic by the recent release of chapter 10 and a discussion with my lovely and talented friend Cristina. And thanx for all who reviewed the other fic.  
  
Searching all my days just to find you  
  
I'm not sure who I'm looking for  
  
I'll know it  
  
When I see you  
  
Until then, I'll hide in my bedroom  
  
Staying up all night just to write  
  
A love song for no one  
  
"Everyone falls in love with Hermione! Everyone!" Ginny leapt up out of her chair, picked up the poker she'd been using to stir the fire, and flung it at the grate. It hit the metal with a clang, and bounced off. Seamus winced. "First Harry, then Draco, now my own brother...." She whirled on Seamus, who was slumped down in the armchair, staring at her. "Who's next? You?" Seamus looked justifiably startled. "I'm not in love with Hermione." Ginny put her hands on her hips. She realized she was being ridiculous, but didn't seem able to stop. "Why not?"  
  
"Because! Because, I'm just not, ok?!" Seamus spluttered.  
  
"That's not an answer Seamus Finnigan and you know it!" Ginny raged on, "Hermione's beautiful, she's really friendly, she's.she's bloody brilliant, so WHY AREN'T YOU IN LOVE WITH HER?"  
  
A voice came out from the shadows of the Gryffindor common room, "Because the stupid prat thinks he's in love with you! Isn't that right, Finnigan?"  
  
Ginny gasped as Draco Malfoy strolled out into the light of the fire. She turned to stare at Seamus before she could realize that even with his currently mussed hair and haggard appearance, Draco was gorgeous.  
  
"Is that true Seamus?" she whispered to the boy in question. "I mean, it can't be.why would you be in love with me? I'm not.I don't have any of the redeeming qualities that Hermione seems to possess."  
  
"Of course it's true Gin," Seamus managed to croak out. "I've been in love with you for years now. You are beautiful and friendly and brilliant, but most of all, you're you. That's why I love you."  
  
Ginny was just thinking of a proper response to his confession, when Draco interrupted her thoughts by blurting out in a nasty tone, "That was charming Finnigan, really. I haven't been that choked up since I got a hunk of blueberry scone stuck in my throat.But if you wouldn't mind, I have something of actual importance to discuss with Weasley, so.make yourself scarce, would you?"  
  
Seamus seemed ready to pounce on Draco with the fire poker, but he restrained himself enough to walk over to Ginny and touch her arm gently, saying, "Do you want me to go?"  
  
"Um, I think it would be best considering the situation with um.Ron and everything," Ginny bit her lip. "Seamus, I.we'll talk later, ok? I promise. Thanks for being so understanding."  
  
The blonde Gryffindor just nodded and begin to shuffle away to the boy's dormitories, but not before Ginny grabbed at his pajama sleeve. He turned around and she brushed her lips against his cheek. After she pulled away, they smiled at each other and Seamus left, but not without smirking in Draco's direction. Ginny was finally alone with the bane of her existence for the first time since he had kissed her in the museum.  
  
"So um," she began, "how long have you been standing back there?"  
  
"Long enough to realize how jealous you are of Hermione." Draco replied.  
  
"So what if I am? Hermione has everything. All you boys are in love with her, excepting Seamus of course. She has the highest grades, she's Head Girl, and she's pretty and friendly and moral. Of course I'm jealous of her. I have been since my second year. Hermione was one of the reasons that I wrote in that diary in the first place. Riddle.He gave me the attention I needed, made me feel special. I'm always left out.out of the Trio, out of the bond you have with Harry and Hermione, out of the brothers in my family, always out.only in the way," Ginny had been shouting when she started, but had eventually trailed off to a whisper.  
  
She turned toward the fire, her back to Draco. It seemed to him that she had completely forgotten he was even standing there, when she added, "That must be why I spend so much time with Seamus. It's not because I really care about him. He's a great friend, but.I should be honest with him. He could never be."  
  
"Could never be who?" Draco prompted, mostly out of rabid curiosity.  
  
"What?" Ginny said, absentmindedly nudging the burning firewood with the poker she had retrieved from the grate. Suddenly realizing what he was referring to, she blushed as red as her hair and mumbled an answer that sounded suspiciously like Play-Doh.  
  
"Pardon?" Draco cleared his throat with the utmost politeness.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Ginny said sweetly. "Did you burp?"  
  
It was not often that she had the opportunity to get 'one up' on Draco, so she relished that moment for months afterwards. When he had recovered a few seconds later, he simply gave her a stern glare and moved on from the subject.  
  
"The reason I wanted to talk to you in the first place was only to ask you if you've seen Hermione."  
  
"Hmph," Ginny snorted. "Of course you're looking for Hermione. Naturally, you wouldn't be worried about anyone else involved in this little love triangle like my brother or God forbid - Harry."  
  
"Shut up right now. You have no right to say that to me and you know it isn't true. Not that it's any of your business, but Harry refuses to talk to me. As for your stupid brother, you're right, I don't care." Draco snapped.  
  
Ginny was quite taken aback by this outburst and remained silent for a moment until she attempted to apologize. "I'm sorry Draco. About Harry I mean. I didn't know."  
  
"Yes, well, there are a lot of things you don't know. And part of that is our fault. You were right before.we don't include you in many things that go on," Draco stepped closer to Ginny as he continued speaking. "And I suddenly feel as if I am placing you in danger by keeping you purposely in the dark. We only want to protect you Ginny."  
  
"But I'm old enough to be equal to all of you. I mean, I am the heir of Hufflepuff and therefore have the right to."  
  
Draco cut her off firmly by placing his hand over her open mouth. "I know all that. However, you are still a year younger than us. Think about me a year ago.dashingly handsome, charming, and clever I know. But I was also cruel to Potter and all of you, I admit it. So much can change in one year."  
  
"It doesn't bother Seamus that I'm only a sixth year," Ginny pointed out helpfully.  
  
Draco responded with a groan, "Do you have to bring up that wanker at a time like this? You just ruined the moment we were having."  
  
Ginny said playfully, "We were having a moment? I hadn't noticed. Maybe you should try again."  
  
She walked up to him until their bodies were just barely touching and already she felt her skin tingle. Without a single thought to the boy who had just publicly proclaimed his devotion to her, Virginia Weasley ran a hand through Draco Malfoy's silky silver-blonde hair. He let out a shuddering breath and pulled her, pajamas and all, against him.  
  
When Hermione ventured down the dormitory steps into the common room about ten minutes later, she was quite surprised to immediately spot a couple furiously snogging on the couch. Without pausing to identify either of the subjects, and in a rare moment of indifference, she quickly snuck back upstairs to leave them in peace.  
  
References:  
  
The title of this fic refers to the relationship triangle of Ron/Hermione/Harry and Seamus/Ginny/Draco that run throughout Cassie's fic. It was modified from the John Mayer CD called Room for Squares.  
  
I haven't been that choked up since I got a hunk of blueberry scone stuck in my throat. - based on a quote by Hades in the Disney movie Hercules  
  
The Pardon, did you burp thing is a play on something my friend Kyle likes to say.  
  
Lyrics in the beginning from "Love Song for No One" by John Mayer. 


End file.
